The present invention relates to a real video time size selection method for objects which are represented as television images and are to be filtered out so as to be classified according to shape, particularly for the automatic examination of cytologic preparations.
For automatic examination, it is known to scan a preparation, for example, in a meander pattern by means of a scanning table. Images of suspect cells are sorted out from the image information of a respective image section and the coordinates of these cells are stored for later visual evaluation of the images. Purely optical or electronic filters including computers or other hardware are generally employed for the filtering operations.
In practice, each one of these methods cannot be employed alone to produce an accurate diagnosis in a justifiable amount of time. The image recognition method disclosed in DE-OS [FRG Laid-Open Application] 3,524,505 is likewise complicated and requires additional computations during the line blanking period, with information identifying the positions of the patterns being lost.